The Trip
by Vikinghat
Summary: Tempers flare as love blossoms on an explosive, twoweek long trip to England. Will HG and DM realize their attraction before they kill each other or worse…get a bad grade? DMHG, AU
1. FLOO

**F.L.O.O.**

Hermione Granger shifted her precious burgundy Toyota into park, and quickly gathered her phone, keys, sunglasses, and purse. Carrying the bundle, she leapt out of the car, and started to briskly walk toward her school.

"Ohhh crap!" she all but shouted as she realized that she had forgotten to lock her car. Hermione hated being late for anything, but this time the lack of sleep due to the late last night had gotten to her. All day yesterday she had been running madly around an amusement park for a day of family bonding. Unfortunately the bonding had run a little later than planned, and Hermione had crashed completely exhausted.

"I can't believe they're holding this so early in the morning. We're teenagers! We need our sleep! It's summer anyway. How could… " she mumbled to herself, clumsily juggling her possessions while trying to lock the car. Finally managing to shove the key into the lock, Hermione strode off toward the double doors of her school.

---

Draco Malfoy let out a long sigh of annoyance and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe that the organizers of this program had actually called a meeting at 9 am on a Wednesday morning. And now it was going on 9:30, and they weren't even starting! What a waste of a perfectly good day. He slowly turned his head to survey the auditorium. Forty or so kids were scattered throughout the room, most in a various stages of sleep. He quietly snorted to himself, surveying with contempt the people he would be spending the next two weeks with. They certainly didn't look very impressive with drool dangling from the sides of their mouths, and snores gently rocking the air above them- especially the girls.

"Goddd, I need coffee," groaned the boy to his right.

Draco turned to face him, and grimaced in sympathy, "I know, man, we all need some coffee, but I would prefer to go back to sleep at this point." Draco offered a wry smile to his best friend Blaise Zabini, who was slouched down in his own seat, and shielding his eyes from the bright lights. Draco continued, "We should have just skipped. They wouldn't have noticed, and if they did my father could have had a word."

"Hell no. I'm done with skipping. I need this for my college app. Do you know how good this will look? It's going to be the cincher for me to get into UPenn. Not everyone can just coast in you know." Blaise said determinedly.

"Aww don't be too hard on yourself. Number 2 in the class isn't bad. Especially when it's number 2 to my number 1," Draco smirked, "Plus you got lot's more going for you, so you really need to loosen up. We've been friends a long time, so you should really listen to me. The only time I've really seen you relax lately has been when you're around your music. How about just letting yourself have a good time on this trip? Know what I'm talking about…drink a little, party more, and of course girls…a whole new country full of girls!"

"Riiight, we'll see. This trip is supposed to be educational…" Blaise broke off as a tall, smiling man in a bright blue suit climbed the steps up to the stage.

"Damn, check out that beard! We have a wizard in the house, everyone! Someone hand him his pointy hat," Draco joked to Blaise, as the man started fiddling with the mike.

"TESTING! TESTING! Ahhh, alright then, this seems to be working, soo… HELLO and WELCOME, my little children! My name is Mr. Dumbledore, and I am the director of Future Leaders Overseas Organization, F.L.O.O. for short, which you have all been selected to participate in. I'm sure you know all that by now seeing as you are leaving this Friday for London, England! Yes that IS correct! I gather that some of you must not have known this, seeing the surprised look on your faces! You, young man, look particularly surprised- what is your name! Yes you…ah, Neville Longbottom! Good, strong name! Why, yes, Mr. Longbottom I am pleased to tell you that starting this Friday you are on your way to Ye Olde Englande for the trip of your life! You will laugh! You will cry! You will salsa— WHY HELLO! Thank you for joining us! Better late than never!" Dumbledore beamed at the girl who had just poked her head through the door.

Draco shifted around with the rest of the group to see the person who had interrupted the highly entertaining speech. It was a seemingly ordinary looking girl clad in jeans and a brown t-shirt, and carrying an overflowing purse. Her bushy brown hair swung around in its ponytail as she hurried down the aisle to find a seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late. It's just- I got caught up, and then there was traffic, and just—" she flushed as her wallet and sunglasses tumbled out of her purse, and bounced in front of her. "Oh geez, I'm so-ok I'm soo, so sorry! I'll just pick these up, and get to my sea-GAHHH!"

Draco chuckled to himself as the rest of the contents of her purse spilled out onto the floor as she bent down, but by then a member of Dumbledore's staff had come to her assistance. With their help the girl quickly collected her things, and plopped down into a chair.

"Ok, well where was I! AH YES! You have been selected to go on this once in a lifetime all expense paid trip because you are the best that your two schools have to offer! So we at F.L.O.O. have joined forces with Hogwarts School and Beauxbatons Academy to take forty teens, twenty from each school, to England for two weeks of fun and learning! Let me just say that it was a very to get into this program, and we are confident that you are fully deserving of this trip thanks to all your hard work in the past three years of high school! But now that you are Seniors you are ready to take on the world- well you are ready to take on college, but after college- the WORLD! And that's what we hope to accomplish with this trip! We will take you to a foreign country, so you get to see a little more of the world! OHH I'M JUST SO EXCITED FOR YOU! My assistants are passing out packets right now containing all the details, and everything you could possibly need to know about your upcoming 2 weeks full of fun! And also learning!

Dumbledore pranced up and down the stage looking at their reactions when they received the packets, but unfortunately for him most of the kids had gone right back to sleep.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM! MR. LONGBOTTOM! WAKE UP! Come now! It's not that early. Right then! Let's put on a great big smile and tackle the new day with enthusiasm! That's the spirit!" Dumbledore clapped three times cheerfully into the mike, jolting people from their slumber. "So one last thing before you can go…I have split people into groups based on your responses to that questionnaire you filled out a few weeks ago. Your group will be your family for the next two weeks! You will eat, sleep, and breathe together, so start getting to know each other ASAP! That will be all, children! My lovely second-in-command Ms. McGonagall will announce your groups and your group leader so pay attention! I will see you all bright and early on Friday, but until then have an amazingly amazing day!"

McGonagall, a tall, bony woman with hair bound tight in a low bun, perched on the edge of the stage, and started to sharply read out groups:

"Group 1…

Group 2…

Group 3…

Group 4…

And finally Group 5 will be led by Cedric Diggory. Group members are Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."

--

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first try at writing fanfic. I've been reading them for a long time, and have come across some wonderful authors and stories which have really set the standard high. But I shall try my best! Next chappie ASAP.

Ciaooo dahlinks!


	2. Fantasies, Invitations, and Fights

Disclaimer: Thank you JK for handing me the most amazing toys to play with! OH and also for increasing literacy!

**Fantasies, Invitations, and Fights**

"Hermione dear! Are you ready to go? Your father's already in the car!"

"I'm coming mom- just finishing up!" Hermione shouted back to her mother. She looked around her bedroom- spotless, yet still colorfully and eclectically decorated with memorable objects from her various travels. Her room wasn't what anybody expected from the girl at the top of her class, but that's what made it so her. Hermione loved being able to surprise people, but as of yet most of her school had only seen the studious, hardworking Hermione. Only a few of her closest friends had witnessed the fun-loving, dance-aholic, carefree side of her, and as it turned out- those close friends lived in none other than London, England! Grinning happily, Hermione saluted her new Viking hat in celebration. It was her newest souvenir, bought recently in Epcot center, Disney world, and had quickly become one of her favorites. Then with a last look around her room, she collected her carry-on bag, and walked happily down the stairs and out the door into the cloudless Friday morning.

--

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up at Kings Cross airport. From there, the students would fly to JFK, and then to Heathrow, England. Hermione jumped out of the car, and started pulling out her suitcase from the trunk.

Hermione's mom followed her out of the car, "Now, honey, be careful! And call me as soon as you get there! Make sure to eat properly, and spend your money wisely. Did you print out your ticket? If you need anything just ca-"

"Mom, I'll be fine! Don't worry. I've done this tons of times before! I'll see you in two weeks ok?" Hermione reached forward and gave her mom a quick hug, and then moved to the other side of the car to hug her dad. "Thanks for dropping me off dad. Don't let mom worry too much. I love you guys! Byeee!" With that she picked up her suitcase, and her carry-on and made her way to through the airport's sliding glass doors.

--

With a quick look at her ticket, Hermione approached the boarding gate. Groups of students were lounging on the hard, plastic seats, chatting excitedly about the trip. Standing right in front was a tall, young man with honey colored hair falling lightly in his eyes. He saw her looking and flashed her an easy grin drawing to attention his classically chiseled chin, "Hi there! Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yup, that's me! I'm guessing you're Cedric Diggory, our group 5 leader?"

"You got it! So you're the last one of our group. Do you have the forms and everything filled out?" He looked down at his clipboard and checked off her name as Hermione handed him the completed forms. "Ok, everything seems to be in order, so let me introduce you to the rest of the group."

Cedric walked with her to a cluster of kids sitting near the windows. "Right, everyone, this is the last one. Hermione Granger meet Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. And you obviously already know your classmates Lavender, Dean, and Neville of course. Oh and this is a new addition to our group- Luna Lovegood, she's just transferred from another school. Ok, so I'll be right back, just have to hand in the final forms. Play nice everyone." Cedric turned and walked away towards McGonagall as Hermione waved a cheery hello to the group.

"Ohhhhh, he's soo gorgeous. I just want to jump his bones right now!" Lavender squealed, and stared hard enough at Cedric's retreating back to burn holes through his shirt.

"Weren't you just saying you have a boyfriend, Lavender?" Luna Lovegood remarked drily to Lavender who just waved her hand in the air in reply. Luna mouthed "Ookayy" and then smiled up at Hermione and shyly patted the seat next to her. "Here, there's an empty seat if you want."

"Thanks. This bag is completely killing my shoulder. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione sat down and dropped the bag with a big THUD on the ground.

"You're not going spill the contents of that one too are you? Because if you're planning on it, let me just say I'm definitely not getting down on my hands and knees to help you." A sarcastic voice piped up in front of Hermione causing her to look up.

"Uhh, noo…and even if I did, I wouldn't be asking for your help anyway, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." Hermione gazed at the blonde boy lounging nonchalantly in front of her.

The boy smirked at her and replied, "I wouldn't be worrying about my pretty head, but you might want to worry about your hair exploding from that band much like your purse on Wednesday. If you're the type of girl guys go for at Hogwarts, I'm so relieved I stuck to Beauxbatons. Remind me to thank my parents, yeah?" He turned his head away disgustedly.

Another voice struck up, "Don't mind Draco, he's just sore about something. Instead, let me introduce myself. I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise stuck out a hand.

Hermione's turned to face him, and seeing his hand stuck out her own. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Hermione."

"Yeah, actually I've heard of you. You're number 1 at old Hogwarts right? I've heard that you have amazing test scores." Impressed, Blaise smiled at Hermione.

"Ohhh, you're the one!" Luna said animatedly to Hermione. "I've heard all about you! I heard that you're the president of National Honor Society, AND you got a perfect 2400 on the SAT."

Hermione flushed, and looked down at her hands, "Well, yeah that's me, but it's no big deal. I study a lot, that's all. But don't let that be your first impression of me! I'm nice too! I swear! And it's not like you guys are any less smart- if you were, you wouldn't be here." She shot Luna and Blaise a friendly smile. To Luna she said, "What about you? Which school are you transferring to- Hogwarts or Beauxbatons?"

"Hogwarts! I skipped a grade actually, so I'm a little younger than you all. My dad's in the army, though, so we move around a lot, but when we got here my family heard such good things about both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons that we had a really hard time decided, but in the end we chose Hogwarts, of course, and now—"

"DRRRRACCOOO, dahhhhling, how are you?" Luna's lively chatter was interrupted by a smooth purr of a voice. Everyone looked up at a girl with sleek blonde hair, dressed in tiny, but obviously expensive clothes. "Listen, dahling, don't you think those airplane bathrooms are so nice and cozy? I propose we pay a visit while we're aboard. Would you like that, hmmm?" She sat down lightly in Draco's lap, and placed her hand down his chest.

"Hey Pans. I think that could turn out to be quite an exciting adventure." Draco smirked, and gazed down at Pansy's scantily-clad body.

"Ooh, I was hoping you would say that! See you in a bit lover." Pansy ran a finger up Draco's thigh, stopping at his hip. She kissed him on the cheek, and got up to start walking away. Stopping for a second, she turned and shot Blaise a flirtatious grin over her shoulder, "Oh Blaise, you can come too if you want, if you're not too busy studying that is. I'm sure Millie would enjoy it…" She laughed seductively and walked away with a casual wave of her fingers, and a last, "Bye boys."

After a five second silence, Luna asked in horror, "Who was that?"

Blaise laughed, "The one and only Pansy Parkinson. Her dad's a big shot lawyer with one of the city's best firms so she has quite the superiority complex. I believe she's in group 2 with her best friend Millicent Bulstrode, that girl with the scowl on her face. They're quite a boy-conquering pair, Pans and Millie."

"That's one way to put it!" Hermione grimaced and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, what, you're too good for guys now Granger? Is that it?" Draco shot at Hermione.

"NO, I just go for the type of guys who don't like SLUTS that go around wearing tight clothes just to attract men, all the while disgracing women everywhere, Malfoy." Hermione shot back leaning forward toward Malfoy.

"Oho, let me tell you one thing, Granger, guys like women who dress well, take care of themselves, and actually put in an effort toward us. What guys definitely don't like are bushy haired, bookwormy NERDS." Draco leaned out so far from his chair that his forehead almost touched Hermione's as he said that last word.

"AHEM, are you fighting already Malfoy?" Cedric was back and had heard Draco's last comment, "I hope you know that we won't hesitate to send you home, if this continues. Let this be your first warning. Now, everyone, listen up. The plane is here, and we should be boarding shortly. I have the seat assignments here. Forget what it says on your tickets. We've decided that in order to foster increased group unity, you shall all be mixed up for the plane rides. These seat assignments are final and cannot be switched; so don't even try. Ok so Lavender, Seamus, and Parvati you are row 27 A,B,C. Blaise, Hermione, and Luna, you're 28 A,B,C, and Neville, Dean, and Draco, you're 29 A,B,C. Alright, there's the boarding call, go ahead and line up."

"Cedric, where will you be sitting?" Lavender smiled coyly at him.

Cedric looked a little taken aback, "Uhh, I'm sitting with the other group leaders near the back, but I'll be close-by in case you need anything." He looked pained saying that last part, but as group leader, it was his job. He shot Lavender an apprehensive look and walked away quickly.

"Ohh, you're right Lav, he's soo gorgeous! Do you think that was an invitation to come see him! He did say he was going to be close by!" Parvati giggled and nudged Lavender. It seemed that they had bonded over their fantasies of Cedric.

"Aww, come on girls, what do you need a prick like Cedric for, when you have a sex-god right here?" Seamus puffed out his chest, and tried to look manly. He put his arms around them both, and ushered them to the boarding line.

Luna let out a snort of laughter and followed after Seamus. Hermione picked up her bag also and with a hard face at Draco stalked off behind Luna.

Blaise stood up and stretched. He clapped a hand to Draco's shoulder and in a low voice said, "Dude, Draco, did you have to jump at her throat like that? I mean, you have to admit that she is right about Pansy."

Draco scoffed at Blaise, "Right or not, she insulted someone from our school. You should have enough loyalty to know that that's out of line."

"Aww, man, I think you're just taking your anger toward your parents out on her. You don't even know her! Look just forget the fight you had with your dad this morning ok? You have two parent-free weeks ahead of you! Weren't you the one telling me to relax? I suggest you do the same." Blaise raised his eyebrows at his longtime friend, and then picked up his bag.

Draco sighed, "Yeahhh, I guess you're right."

Blaise dropped his bag in mock surprise, "What! Did Draco Malfoy just tell me I'm right! THE Draco Malfoy? I think I might faint!"

Draco laughed, and slung his own carry-on over his shoulder, "Haha, don't get used to it, but yeah you're right. I think the perfect thing to cheer me up would be 'a visit' to those 'nice and cozy' airplane bathrooms Pansy was telling me about." He searched for Pansy in the crowd, and gave her a dazzlingly sly wink.

--

A/N: Well, I decided to post both chapters on the same day simply because I had them both finished, and I was just really excited to get them on the Internet! Please review! I would love some feedback. I have high hopes for this story, and the plot is all planned out, locked away in the back of my head. I guess that might not be the safest place to keep it, but I don't think I'll be able to forget this story easily.

Thanks a bunch fanficers! See you again soon (hopefully)!


End file.
